ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Spinach Wastes
Spinach Wastes also called Northern Wilderness, is the farmland on Earth where Ostrich Chickens live. It is located west of the Bamboo Forest, south of the Northern Mountains and north of Spindletop Flats. Natade Village is nearby. You may Rp here. Battle Ground Saiyan Kevryn * Health: 53,977.125/71,000 * Speed: 26.9 29.59 * Strength: 24 26.4 * Fatigue: 340/500 * Equipment: Scouter - Immune to PL Effects, increases Speed by 30% * Effects: 25% Physical Damage * Power Level: 101,250 * Blast Gauge: 0 * Blast 1s: Pump Up & Explosive Wave * Blast 2s: None * Blast 3s: None * Ultimate: None Renji * Health: 35,300/41,000 * Speed: 31 * Strength: 31 * Fatigue: 285/500 * Equipment: Egyptian Gloves * Effects: 1.495x Physical Damage. 1.15x Ki Damage. 1.15x Magic Damage. * Powerlevel: 40,500 * Blast Gauges: 1 * Blast Attacks: ** Blast 1: Pump Up ** Blast 1: Solar Flare ** Blast 2: Masenko ** Blast 3: None ** Ultimate: None Fight! 1HP * Turn Order: Reiji, Kevryn ** "Well then, me first" He glides over to Kevryn and kicks him in the gut and punches him several times. Punches (14 Hit, 6 Missed: 6,488.3) ** Kevryn brushes himself off and then launches forward punching Reiji fifteen times Hit, 6 Missed: 2,700 and then firing 4 ki blasts Hit, 3 Missed: 360 before using 1 Explosive Wave. 480 Damage: 3,540 ** Renji uses Pump-Up then fires off 19 Ki Blasts hit. 4,117.575 ** Kevryn breathes out and launches forward firing twenty ki blasts at Reiji. Hit, 14 Missed: 2,160 ** Renji shakes off the blasts, "That all?" He fires a barrage of 20 Ki Blasts at Kevryn hit, 8 miss. 6,417 ** "You'd be surprised what I can do, human." Kevryn says as he uses Pump Up and then rushes forward with 20 punches. Rp Area The Heroes Arrive Renji in on one knee with bruises and scratches all over his chest area, the top half of his Kimono is destroyed. "Glad that you two finally made it, mind taking over?" He looked back to Goku & Piccolo. Arch nods breathing heavily. "Yeah... kinda worn out from fighting this guy. He's tough." Arch then falls over gasping for breath. Goku nods and gives Arch and Renji a Senzu Bean each. "Eat those, Piccolo and I will help you out." Piccolo shakes his head at the two. "So pathetic. Just like back in the Tournament." Raditz laughs and then charges in for his attack. "Time to end all four of you at once." -Battle continue- Goku, Piccolo, Arch, and Renji, all severely injured by Raditz's last ditch effort breathe heavily as Goku manages to grab Raditz from behind and hold him in place preparing for Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon and it penetrates Raditz's Chest and exits Goku's back. Both of the Saiyans fall to the ground, dying. "Goku!" Arch shouts rushing over to him and he collapses onto the ground next to him on one knee. "Goku, don't die!" Renji shakes his hand from when he the armor earlier, the sting still remaining. He saw Goku with a hole in his chest,he ran towards Goku, almost falling but sliding the rest of the way. "Goku, stay with us" Goku grunts in pain and Piccolo is seen laughing. "Too bad. At least I removed two annoying birds with one stone." He yelled as he held a stump of his once cut off arm out and regrew the limb. To the surprised crowd Piccolo took Gohan and left saying that he would train with him after hearing over Raditz's scouter that two even more powerful Saiyans would arrive. Goku died there and his body was teleported to Other World by Kami. "So... Raditz was killed now was he?" a man said as he descended from a nearby pillar of earth. He landed and looked straight forward at the people he saw. The man laughed as he let his tail flow out. "What was that about 'Dragon Balls'? You can revive my comrade?" the Saiyan asks. Krillin shouts that they'll never revive Raditz and the Saiyan laughs to this. "My name is Kevryn. Tell you what, how about a fight. If I win, you revive Raditz alongside Kakarot. I don't really think it'd hurt you to revive another powerful warrior to your side now would it? So, who should I fight?" Renji clutches his fist. "Take me on" He walks towards Kevryn, "Fighting is my life, and I can understand your motives, I'd want the same" He grins slightly, getting into his Nan Chaun fighting stance. -Saiyan Kevryn Emerges, 1 on 1 Fight-Category:Earth Rp AreaCategory:Earth